EXPECTATION
by XmDd9097
Summary: bukankah mengulang sesuatu tak harus selalu sama dengan aslinya/ NCT Fanfiction/ JaeDo/DoJae/ Jaehyun/ Doyoung (REPOST)
1. Chapter 1

**EXPECTATION**

 **.**

 **JUNG JAEHYUN**

 **KIM DOYOUNG**

 **AND OTHER**

 **.**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **WARNING: YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

Namanya adalah Kim Doyoung,dia adalah seorang pemuda yang manis dan juga ceria. Kini dia berada pada tingkat tiga Junior High School. Dia tinggal dengan kedua orang tua yang sangat sayang dan perhatian padanya, menurut Doyoung, orang tuanya adalah orang tua terbaik yang pernah ada, mereka memperhatikannya dan juga sangat menyayanginya. Ibunya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang hanya tinggal dirumah, Doyoung sangat dekat dengan ibunya . Ayah Doyoung adalah seorang manager di sebuah perusahaan kecil, jadi keluarga Doyoung adalah sebuah keluarga yang sedernaha namun bahagia.

Tahun ini Doyoung akan lulus dari Junior High School, Doyoung berencana masuk salah satu Senior High School favorit di kotanya, jadi Doyoung akan berjuang dengan sangat keras, dia tak mau mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya, Doyoung akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Doyoung di Senior High School, benar Doyoung berhasil masuk sekolah yang ia inginkan memang dengan perjuangan yang cukup besar juga, dan kedua orang tuanya sanga t bangga dan bahagia dengan kabar yang datang dua minggu lalu itu.

"sudah mau berangkat nak?" Ibu Doyoung menyapa anaknya yang baru turun dari tangga

"iya bu, ini hari pertamaku jadi aku tak mau telat" Doyoung mnenjawab sambil berjalan menuju meja makan

"sudah membawa semuanya?" tanyanya lagi yang kini masih sibuk di dapur

"iya bu" jawab Doyoung sambil memulai makan sarapannya

"yakin tak ada yang tertinggal" kini Ibu Doyoung yang berjalan menuju meja makan

"aku yakin kok bu, aku sudah membawa semuanya" jawab Doyoung dengan kebingungan, karena Doyoung rasa sudah membawa semua keperluannya untuk di sekolah saat ini

"ini, kau lupa membawa ini ibu Doyoung langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari balik punggungnya

"terima kasih bu" Ibu Doyoung membawakan Doyoung bekal, Ibu Doyoung memang tak suka melihat anknya jajan sembarang, karena itu tidak higienis dan juga Dopyoung sangat mudah sakit perut

"kau harus mengahabiskannya" nasihatnya "dan maafkan ayahmu tak bisa mengantarmu kesekolah, dia ada rapat pagi ini, jadi dia berangkat sangat pagi tadi" ibu Doyoung memasang wajah sedihnya " dia sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa mengantarmu di hari pertamamu sekolah" kini ekspresi ibu Doyoung berubah menjadi ekspresi menyesal

"tak apa aku bisa naik bis, jangan khawatir bu" Doyoung menjawab sambil terus menghabiskan sarapannya

"bu aku berangkat" Doyoung beranjak dari dududknya setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya

"hati- hati dijalan ya nak, nanti jika pulang kau harus langsung pulang" ibu Doyoung berjalan dari dapur saat Doyoung berpamitan dengannya

.

.

.

Doyoung sampai disekolah dengan tepat waktu, Doyoung mencoba masuk ke kelas yang memang sudah di bagikan pada satu minggu sebelum Doyoung masuk sekolah, Doyoung Nampak agak bingung dengan bangunan disini, sangat luas, namun berkat bantuan dari beeberapa orang, akhirnya Doyoung bisa sampai ke kelas dengan selamat.

Saat tiba di kelas, suasana masih cukup sepi karena mungkin Doyoung akui, ini bukan tepat waktu, namun masih terlalu pagi, karena Doyoung benar- benar tak ingin terlambat untuk masuk sekolah pertamanya. Doyoung kemudian mencari tempat duduk yang kebetulan masih kosong hanya beberapa meja yang sudah diisi, Doyoung mencari tempat yang enak untuk duduk, dan akhirnya Doyoung memilih tempat duduk didekat jendela pada barisan ketiga, pemandangan dari sini sangat bagus yang langsung menghadap ke lapangan utama sekolah

"hai" sapa seseorang yang kini berada di samping Doyoung

"hai juga" Doyoung yang kaget karena ada suara yang tiba- tiba keluar tepat disamping telinganya, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan juga membalikan badannya

"apakah aku mengagetkamu?" Tanyanya sedikit panik

"tidak apa, aku sedang melamun tadi" jawab Doyoung seadanya,karena Doyoung akui tadi dia sempat melamun sambil melihat siswa- siswi yang berlalu lalang di lapangan utama sekolahnya

"perkenalkan namaku Ten, dan apakah tempat duduk disampingmu masih kosong?" pekenalannya memang singkat namun senyumannya benar- benar tulus "dan namamu?" Ten bertanya balik pada Doyoung

"namaku Doyoung, Kim Doyoung, kau boleh duduk disampingku" jawab Doyoung sambil pempersilahkan Ten duduk

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka masing- masing,serta membicarakkan pengalaman mereka untuk masuk ke sekolah ini.

.

.

.

Bel masuk berbunyi, semua siswa kini dibawa untuk masuk ke aula sekolah, untuk upacara penerimaan siswa baru dan juga untuk perkenalan dengan lingkungan sekolah, itu sih yang Doyoung baca dalam jadwal kegiatan siswa baru.

Doyoung dan Ten Nampak bingung untuk mencari tempat duduk, karena mereka berdua ingin duduk ditempat yang strategis agar mereka bisa melihat dan mendengar semua kegiatan dengan baik

"kita duduk disana saja" tunjuk Ten pada Doyoung yang masih bingung mencari tempat duduk

"ayo" jawab Doyoung melihat tempat duduk yang ditunjuk yang letaknya jga cukup strategis

Perkenalan di mulai, para anggota Osis mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka dimulai dari ketua Osis yang bernama Moon Taeil dan sang wakil ketua Osis yang bernama Jung Jaehyun

"dia tampan" ucap Ten Spontan

Doyoung hanay diam memperhatikan depan, atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan sang Wakil Ketua Osis Jung Jaehyun

"Doyoung apakah kau melamun, kau sepertinya terpesona dengan ketampanan si Wakil Ketua osis itu" ujar Ten dengan sedikit keras saat Doyoung tak merespon kata- katanya

"apa maksudmu? Kecilkan suaramu, kita bisa dimarahi, dan juga Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka bicara, aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan informasi saat aku tak pemperhatikan mereka" Doyoung begitu panik, dan juga takut karena mungkin ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Ten yang menurut Doyoung sangat memalukan

"kau memperhatikan mereka atau memperhatikan, siapa namanya aku lupa?" Tanya Ten dengan muka kebingungan yang di buat- buat

"Jung jaehyun" Doyoung menjawab dengan datar

"kau, ketahuan memperhatikannya, aku saja sudah lupa dengan namanya" Ten masih semangat menggoda Doyoung yang kini wajahnya sedikit memerah karena menahan malu dan juga takut katahuan Karena kalau kalian ingin tau suara Ten itu cukup keras

"apa sih, kau saja yang tak memperhatikannya,sudah diam kau tak ingin dipanggil ke depan kan karena ketahuan ngobrol saat mereka menjelaskan" jawab Doyoung tegas, karena beberapa orang disekitar mereka sudah banyak yang melihat kea rah mereka

"baik,aku akan diam, tapi kau harus menjelaskannya lain kali" jawab Ten dengan sedikit mengancam namun selanjutnya dia kembali mmperhatikan orang yang berbicara di depan

"terserah kau saja" jawab Doyoung

Ten menoleh dan Doyoung hanya menunjukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada Ten

.

.

.

Kini semua sisiwa kembai ke kelas, dan setelah ini adalah pengenalan lingkungan sekolah yang akan dibimbing oleh para anggota Osis.

"lihatlah siapa yang datang" Ten berkata dengan heboh

Doyoung kemudian menoleh dan langsung memerah

"kau baik- baik saja" Ten yang melihat Doyoung yang melebarkan matanya yang memang sudah lebar dengan muka memerah merasa panik, dengan keanehan teman barunya itu

Doyoung yang baru sadar dari rasa kagetnya pun menjawab pertanyaan Ten

"a..a..ku baik- baik saja" Doyoung sedikit terbata- bata saat menjawab pertanyaan Ten

"sepertinya kau benar- benar menyukainya?" Tanya Ten dengan nada jahilnya

"tidak, aku tidak menyukainya" jawab Doyoung dengan cepat dan dengan sedikit heboh

"kau berbohong" Ten menuduh lagi

"baiklah, bisakah kalian tenang?" saat anggota Osis mesuk ke kelas mereka

Setelahnya tak ada siswa yang berbicara hanya ada Doyoung yang menataop Ten dengan tatapan 'rasakan itu' dan dibalas Ten dengan sebuah cengiran

"baiklah kalian mungkin sudah tau siapa namaku" anggota Osis yang masuk kekelas mulai berbicara

"namaku adalah Jung Jaehyun, dan aku akan menjadi pembimbing kalian selama seminggu ini" dia kini tersenyum dengan tampan di depan kelas

Tapi semua siswa di depannya hanya terdiam

"santailah, aku tak akan menyiksa kalian"Jaehyun kini tertawa namun semua siswa dikelas mesih terdiam

"apakah aku tampak sangat mengerkan?" Tanya Jaehyun sambil menunjuk mukanya dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat- buat "sehingga kalian hanya menatap ku dengan seperti itu? Baiklah aku akan kembali ke ruang Osis dan membawa penggantiku kesini" Jaehyun kemudian mengambil langkah untuk keluar

"jangan Sunbae" semua siswa mengatakan dengan serempak terutama Ten mengatakan dengan sangat keras yang membuat Doyoung memandang aneh pada Ten

"lalu kenapa kalian hanya diam saat aku menyapa kalian" Tanya Jaehyun dengan wajah yang kesal "apakah kalian terpesona dengan wajahku?" tak disangka Jaehyun benar- benar narsis

Dan semua siswa dikelas tertawa sambil menunjukan wajah Jijik mereka pada Jaehyun, namun lain dengan Doyoung yang menunjukan semyuman canggung yang membuat Ten tertawa semakin kencang

.

.

.

Seminggu mereka berlalu dengan cepat dengan semua perkenalan dan juga pelajaran yang cukup menyenangkan dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk adanya pemmbimbing dikelas mereka, Karena setelah ini mereka akan dilepas bersama wali kelas dan guru mereka masing- masing

"hari ini adalah hari terakhir dan satu jam lagi adalah jam pulang sekolah" kata Jaehyun sedih

"tak bisakah lebih lama lagi Sunbae?" Tanya salah satu siswa dikelas

"sebenarnya aku mau, tapi tak jadwal tak bisa diubah" Jaehyun menunjukna wajah sedihnya lagi

"baiklah, untuk kegiatan terakhir kita aku ingin berntanya bagaimana kesan kalian untuk semunggu ini dan juga bagaiamana kesan kalian padaku" seperti biasa Jaehyun akan selalu narsis untuk dirinya sendiri "dimulai dari siswa paliang belakang"

Satu persatu siswa mengatakan kesan mereka pada kegiatan ini dan juga pada Jaehyun dan semua sisiwa tersenyum dan kadang tertawa dengan penjelasan teman- teman mereka. Dan kini giliran Ten yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya dengan semangat dan mulai berbicara dengan keras

"kau tau Sunbae" Ten sengaja menjeda kalimatnya

"tau tentang apa?" Tanya jaehyun dengan penasaran

"orang yanga ada di sebelahku sebenarnya sangat menyukaimu, bahkansejak saat pertama melihatmu, namun dia tak berani bicara langsung denganmu" Ten dengan sekali tarikan nafas berbicara dengan cepat dan keras yang membuat seluruh isi kelas memandang kearah Doyoung dengan tatapan yang aneh, yang juga membuat Jaehyun langsung memandang Doyoung dengan senyuman yang aneh

"apa kau gila?" Doyoung langsung bertanya dengan nada yang marah pada Ten yang masih memasang wajah dengan senyumna yang manis namun memuakan bagi Doyoung

"aku tak gila,aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada orang yang kau sukai" Ten masih dengan senyuman bodohnya berkata dengan nada yang dibuat sok manis yang membuat Doyooung ingin menendangnya

"sudah- sudah, mari kita lanjutkan" Jaehyun melerai perdebatan Doyoung dan Ten yang mungkin tak akan pernah selesai sebelum seseorang menyelesaikannya "kau, Kim Doyoung" Jaehyun memasang senyuman anehnya yang membuat Doyoung malu

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa yang dikatakan Ten itu bohong" Doyoung mengatakannaya dengan sedikit gugup dan tidak berani menatap Jaehyun

"padahal aku harap itu benar" jaehyun menasang wajah kecewanya

Ten langsung mneyenggol- nyenggol badan Doyoung yang masih berdiri kaku

Namun bel tanda pulang berbunyi dan membuat semua orang mendesah kecewa, termasuk Doyoung

"baiklah ini adalah hari terakhir kita, aku harap kalian taidak lupa denganku" Jaehyun mengatakannya dengan wajah yang kecewa

"dan kau kim Doyoung, bisakah kau bertemu denganku setelah kau selesai , di aula sekolah?" Tanya Jaehyun sebelum keluar dari kelas

"lihat Doyoung, dia benar- benar menyukaimu" itu Ten mengatakannya dengan terlalu antuisas

"apa sih kau ini" Doyoung menjawa dengan malu- malu karena semua orang di kelasnya melihat ke arahnya sekarang

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi Doyoung hari ini dia menikah, dengan Jung Jaehyun, Sunbaenya di High School, memang seperti mimpi, namun itulah kenyataannya

.

.

.

"bukankah hidupku sangat sempurna?, bahkan aku sendiri iri dengan hidup yang aku buat"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Hai hai semua, author kembali dengan JaeDo, beneran Author suka banget dengan pair ini

Maaf buat Pm yang gak author bales, karena author baru baca Pmnya minggu kemarin, jadi udh telat banget ya, sekali lagi maaf ya

dsan maaf buat Typo yang bertebaran dimana- mana,

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**EXPECTATION**

 **.**

 **JUNG JAEHYUN**

 **KIM DOYOUNG**

 **AND OTHER**

 **.**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **WARNING: YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

Namaku adalah Kim Doyoung, aku adalah seorang pemuda yang manis dan juga ceria, mungkin itu hal yang selalu aku usahakan. Aku berada pada tingkat tiga Junior High School. Aku tinggal ditempat yang sangat nyaman menurut semua orang, namun menurutku rumah adalah tempat yang sangat mengerikan dan juga sangat menyedihkan, dengan kenangan buruk yang tak pernah berhenti mengahantuiku setiap hari. Orang tuaku, siapa peduli dengan mereka, aku berhenti memperdulikan mereka, karena mereka juga tak memperdulikan aku sama sekali, mereka hanya peduli dengan perusahaan dan semua harta mereka.

Tahun ini aku akan lulus dari Junior High School, dan aku tak peduli dengan semuanya, lagipula sebelum aku memikirkannya saja kedua orang tuaku akan mengambil keputusan tentang kehidupanku. Dan sebelum semua berita masuk ke telingaku, maka orang tuaku akan mengambil keputusan sesuka mereka, akan menekanku sesuka mereka, karena aku hanya boneka mereka, semenjak dulu memang sudah begitu. Dan selamanya akan begitu

Dulu aku punya seorang kakak, iya dulu sebelum kakakku pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Dia dengan tega meninggalkanku sendiri dengan beban baru yang seharusnya ada padanya. Dia memberikan semua bebannya padaku yang belum tentu bisa menanggung beban milikku sendiri. Aku benci dengan kakakku, seharusnya begitu.

.

.

.

Lama berlalu, Hari ini adalah hari pertama ku di Senior High School, aku masuk sekolah yang memang sudah direncanakan orang tuaku, sekolah kalangan elit yang hanya orang- orang berada saja yang bisa bersekolah disana. Dan sekali lagi aku sama sekalai tak peduli dengan itu semua

"sudah mau berangkat Tuan?" aku harap orang yang pertama menyapaku setiap aku turun dari tangga adalah ibuku, bukan pelayan yang bekerja di rumah seperti ini

Aku memilih tak menjawab dan langsung pergi untuk memakai sepatuku

"apa Tuan tidak akan sarapan?" Bibi Choi kembali bertanya padaku, benar dia adalah pelayanku, bahkan mungkin pengganti ibuku, karena dia adalah orang yang merawatku sejak aku kecil

Aku kembali tak menjawabnya

"apakah Tuan sudah meminum obat Tuan?" Tanya Bibi Choi sekali lagi, dia memang sangat rajin jika untuk mengingatkanku

Aku hanya mengeluarkan obat yang ada disaku celanaku, menandakan bahwa aku membawa obat itu

"semoga hari anda menyenangkan Tuan"sekarang Bibi Choi sedikit berteriak karena memang aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh

Aku sekarang tak menjawabnya, hanya terus berjalan untuk berangkat sekolah

Setiap hariku memang begini, hanya ada Bibi Choi yang setia menemaniku, tak ada ayah yang mengantarkan anaknya, ataupun ibu yang membuatkan sarapan pada pagi harinya. Aku juga tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ibuku membuat makanan untukku, pasti sudah sangat lama, atau mungkin tak pernah sama sekali. Aku tak pernah suka hidup seperti ini

.

.

.

Aku tiba di sekolah terlalu pagi, dan aku dengan mudah menemukan kelasku, karena mungkin ini bangunan yang sangat sering aku kunjungi, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengenal semua detail bangunan ini.

Aku masuk kedalam kelas yang masih sangat sepi, aku memilih asal bangku yang akan aku tempati, aku memilih bangku pada jajaran ketiga dan juga di dekat jendela agar aku bisa melihat ke lapang utama sekolah jika aku bosan dengan pelajaran guru, pasti lebih asik jika melihat mereka yang sedang berolahraga.

"hai" aku kaget karena tiba- tiba ada yang menyapaku di pagi buta seperti ini

"hai juga" aku membalasnya seadanya karena aku juga baru sadar dari kekagetanku

"apakah aku mengagetkamu?" Tanya orang di hadapaku ini sedikit panik

'kau gila, tentu saja aku kaget, kau pikir aku ini apa, dan juga kau tiba- tiba masuk dan menyapaku dengan suara yang keras tadi' itu hanya ada dalam kepalaku, aku tak mau orang salah paham dengan apa yang aku katakan "tidak apa, aku sedang melamun tadi" aku harus menjawab semua orang dengan sopan, ya demi sopan santun

"perkenalkan namaku Ten, dan apakah tempat duduk disampingmu masih kosong?" dia bertanya dengan sopan, dengan senyuman yang manis juga "dan namamu?" Ten kembali bertanya padaku

"namaku Doyoung, Kim Doyoung, kau boleh duduk disampingku" jawab ku sambil pempersilahkan Ten duduk, jangan lupa senyuman manis yang aku pasang, bukankah itu sopan santun?

Beginilah, aku memang harus seperti ini, menyembunyikan segalanya, aku tak ingin orang lain tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada hidupku, aku ingin mereka menyangka hidupku sempurna dengan kekayaan yang orang tuaku punya.

.

.

.

Bel masuk berbunyi, dan semua siswa termasuk aku harus pergi ke aula untuk pembukaan acara orientasi siswa. Dan aku masih bersama Ten, ngomong- ngomong dia adalah orang yang baik dan juga sangat ramah, meski baru berkenalan denganku selama satu jam, dia seperti sudah mengenalku selama beberapa tahun, aku jadi rindu dengan Yuta Hyung, kalau saja dia tak pindah ke jepang, pasti aku akan mengikutinya kemanapun dia sekolah. Jika saja dia tak pindah

"kita duduk disana saja" tunjuk Ten padaku yang masih bingung mencari tempat duduk, meski pada kenyataannya aku sedang membandingkan Ten dengan Yuta Hyung

"ayo" jawab ku melihat tempat duduk yang Ten tunjuk

Perkenalan di mulai, para anggota OSIS mulai memperkenalan merekan dimulai dari ketua OSIS yang bernama Moon Taeil dan sang wakil ketua OSIS yang bernama Jung Jaehyun

"dia tampan" ucap Ten Spontan

Aku tak menjawab pernyataan Ten Karena aku juga tak mendengar dia berkata apa

"Doyoung apakah kau melamun, kau sepertinya terpesona dengan ketampanan si Wakil Ketua osis itu" ujar Ten dengan sedikit keras saat aku tak merespon kata- katanya

"apa maksudmu? Kecilkan suaramu, kita bisa dimarahi, dan juga Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka bicara, aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan informasi saat aku tak pemperhatikan mereka" aku menjaab dengan begitu panik, karena masalah pembicaraanku dengan Ten adalah pembicaraan yang memalukan, dan aku sangat ingin menyumpal mulut Ten yang sangat- sangat keras jika berbicara

"kau memperhatikan mereka atau memperhatikannya, siapa namanya aku lupa?" Tanya Ten dengan muka kebingungan yang di buat- buat

"Jung jaehyun" aku menjawab dengan datar berusaha menghilangkan kepanikanku

"kau, ketahuan memperhatikannya, aku saja sudah lupa dengan namanya" Ten masih semangat menggodaku, bisa mati aku jika orang- orang mendengarnya, dan mau di kemanakan harga diriku ini, namun ini sekolah, aku tak bisa memerlakukan Ten dengan dingin ataupun membentaknya, karena itu bukan sama sekali Kim Doyoung versi sekolah

"apa sih, kau saja yang tak memperhatikannya,sudah diam kau tak ingin dipanggil ke depankan karena ketahuan ngobrol saat mereka menjelaskan" aku tak membentaknya, aku hanya berbicara dengan tegas agar Ten diam karena beberapa orang sudah menoleh padaku dan juga pada Ten

"baik, aku akan diam, tapi kau harus menjelaskannya lain kali" jawab Ten dengan sedikit mengancam namun selanjutnya dia kembali mmperhatikan orang yang berbicara di depan

"terserah kau saja" jawabku dengan singkat, karena aku sudah malas dengan kelakuan Ten yang menurutku sangat kekanakan, namun aku tak bisa sama sekali memarahinya, aku setidaknya harus punya satu teman di sekolah, iya setidaknya satu, karena jika aku tak masuk sekolah nanti ada orang yang bisa ditanyai tugas, itu yang harus aku lakukan. Memang kedengarannya jahat, jika mungkin Ten tahu apa yang jadi alasannya mau berteman dengannya maka mungkin dia akan marah dan juga akan menjauhiku

.

.

.

Kini semua sisiwa kembai ke kelas, dan setelah ini adalah pengenalan lingkungan sekolah yang akan dibimbing oleh para anggota OSIS.

"lihatlah siapa yang datang" Ten berkata dengan heboh

Aku menoleh menuju pintu masuk, dan langsung melebarkan kedua mataku yang sudah lebar ini

"kau baik- baik saja?" Tanya Ten padaku yang terdiam dengan mata membesar

"a..a..ku baik- baik saja" aku menjawab dengan sedikit terbata- bata atau mungkin sangat terbata- bata karena aku baru sadar dari lamunanku, dan aku sedikit panik dengan yang baru aku lihat sekarang

"sepertinya kau benar- benar menyukainya?" Tanya Ten dengan nada jahilnya

"tidak, aku tidak menyukainya" aku menjawab dengan cepat, setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini pikirku

"kau berbohong" Ten menuduh padaku lagi

"baiklah, bisakah kalian tenang?" mereka yang baru datang kemudian berbicara dengan nada yang tegas

Dan seisi kelaspun mejadi sangat lengang karena tak ada satu orang pun yang berani berbicara, dan aku hanya menatap Ten dengan seringai sambil seolah berkata 'rasakan itu'

"baiklah kalian mungkin sudah tau siapa namaku" anggotaa OSIS itu mulai berbicara

"namaku adalah Jung Jaehyun, dan aku akan menjadi pembimbing kalian selama seminggu ini" benar, itu Jung Jaehyun, yang sedari tdi membuatku kehilangan fokusku, namun tak satupun orang di kelas yang meresponnya, hanya ada tatapan datar dari semua siswa kecuali Ten dan mungkin aku

"santailah, aku tak akan menyiksa kalian" Dia kini berusaha mencairkan suasana, namun sekali lagi tak ada respon yang baik dari kami

"apakah aku tampak sangat mengerikan?" Tanya dia lagi sambil menunjuk wajahnya "sehingga kalian hanya menatap ku dengan seperti itu? Baiklah aku akan kembali ke ruang OSIS dan membawa penggantiku kesini" kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas

"jangan Sunbae" semua siswa dikelasku berkata dengan kompak, terutama Ten yang tepat berada di samping telingaku yang membuatku memandang aneh padanya

"lalu kenapa kalian hanya diam saja saat aku menyapa kalian" dia bertanya dengan kesal, dan menurutku itu lucu "apakah kalian terpesona dengan wajahku?" ternyata dia adalah orang yang narsis, tak kusangka sebelumnya,

Semua siswa dikelasku menunjukan wajah jijiknya pada Jaehyun, namun aku hanya tersenyum canggung, yang membuat Ten menertawaiku dengan kencang, sungguh dia membuatku kesal, namun akan ku tahan

.

.

.

Seminggu ini begitu terasa singkat bagi kami dan juga bagiku, tak terasa ini adalah hari terakhir aku- salah kami bersama Jaehyun Sunbae, rasanya sedikit sedih, namun tak apa,mungkin juga pada akhirnya tidak akan jadi baik- baik saja, tapi baiklah, bukankah dari awal dia hanya ada seminggu dalam kelasku, lagi pula nanti juga aku akan sering bertemu dengannya, ya setidaknya kami masih satu sekolah

"hari ini adalah hari terakhir dan satu jam lagi adalah jam pulang sekolah" kata Jaehyun sedih

"tak bisakah lebih lama lagi Sunbae?" Tanya salah satu siswa dikelas

"sebenarnya aku mau, tapi tak jadwal tak bisa diubah" Jaehyun menunjukan wajah sedihnya lagi

"baiklah, untuk kegiatan terakhir kita aku ingin bertanya bagaimana kesan kalian untuk seminggu ini dan juga bagaimana kesan kalian padaku" seperti biasa dia akan selalu narsis untuk dirinya sendiri "dimulai dari siswa paling belakang" katanya sambil menunjuk temanku yng duduk paling belakang

Satu persatu teman- temanku- setidaknya sekarang, berbicara tentang kesan mereka pada kegiatan ini dan tak lupa juga pada Jaehyun sebagai pembimbing kami, dan semua siswa ikut larut dalam kegiatan tersebut, dan sekarang hampir giliranku, ya setidaknya setelah Ten berbicara maka ini akan menjadi giliranku, aku harus mempersiapkan apa yang ingin aku katakan supaya tak nampak buruk di hadapannya, namun kini Ten mulai bicara dengan keras sambil berdiri dengan semangat dari bangkunya

"kau tau Sunbae" Ten dengan sengaja menjeda kaliamatnya, sepertinya aku harus waspada dengan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut embernya itu

"tau tentang apa?" Jaehyun menjawab Ten dengan semangat sekaligus penasaran

"orang yang ada di sebelahku sebenarnya sangat menyukaimu, bahkan saat pertama melihatmu, namun dia tak berani bicara langsung denganmu" benar apa yang aku kira, mulut embernya itu bicara dengan sembarangan yang membuatku malu dan seluruh kelas memandang aneh padaku, dan aku hanya terdiam dan memandang marah pada Ten namun dia malah tersenyum jahil padaku, ingin aku memakannyanya hidup- hidup saat ini

"apa kau gila?" aku langsung bertanya dengan nada marah pada Ten, namun Ten malah tersenyum dengan semakin memuakan padaku

"aku tak gila,aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada orang yang kau sukai" benar- benar anak ini, mau di taruh dimana wajahku ini, wajahku benar- benar merah karena menahan malu, aku sebenarnya ingin menendang Ten, namun aku masih ingat tatakrama sehingga aku tak melakukannya

"sudah- sudah, mari kita lanjutkan" Jaehyun melerai perdebatan kami, yang mungkin tak akan pernah selesai sampai kapanpun karena memang tak ada yang mau mengalah diantara kami berdua "kau, Kim Doyoung" kini Jaehyun Sunbae menyuruhku untuk berdiri dan mulai berbicara, namun dia memerintah dengan senyuman yang sedikit aneh yang membuatku sedikit bingung dan juga malu

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa yang dikatakan Ten itu bohong" aku mencoba membela diriku, supaya harga diriku tak jatuh dan supaya Jaehyun Sunbae tak menatap aneh padaku lagi dan supaya saat nanti kami berpapasan aku tak malu jika harus menyapanya

"padahal aku harap itu benar" tak ku sangka Jaehyun Sunbae memasang wajah kecewanya dan itu membuat hatiku sedikit merasa hangat, hanya sedikit, iya hanya sedikit

Aku hanya terdiam, namun tanpa sadar, Ten menyegol- nyenggol badanku yang berdiri kaku

Namun bel tanda pulang berbunyi dan membuat semua orang mendesah kecewa, termasuk Doyoung

"baiklah ini adalah hari terakhir kita, aku harap kalian tidak lupa denganku" Jaehyun Sunbae mengatakannya dengan wajah yang kecewa

"dan kau Kim Doyoung, bisakah kau bertemu denganku setelah kau selesai, di aula sekolah apakah kau bisa?" Tanya Jaehyun Sunbae sebelum keluar dari kelas, yang membuat Ten langsung menatap aneh padaku sambil tersenyum ya sedikit idiot aku akui

"lihat Doyoung, dia benar- benar menyukaimu" setelah Jaehyun Sunbae pergi menjauh, Ten kemudian bertanya dengan terlalu antusias padaku

"apa sih kau ini" aku menjawab dengan malu pertanyaan Ten itu, dengan wajah sedikit memerah, aku pun membereskan semua perlengkapan sekolahku, dan beranjak pergi dari kelas, tanpa memerhatikan Ten yang berteriak karena aku tinggalkan

.

.

.

Kini aku berada diaula sekolah, tempat Jaehyun Sunbae dan aku akan bertemu, setidaknya itu katanya

"Doyoung, Kim Doyoung?" Jaehyun Sunbae datang dan memanggil namaku

"iya Sunbae" aku menjawab dengan sedikit kaget, karena mungkin aku sedikit melamun

"kau datang juga, maaf kau pasti menungguku lama" Jaehyun sedikit merasa bersalah karena datang sedikit terlambat

"tak apa, aku tak terlalu lama menunggumu" kumenjawab dengan semanis mungkin

"begini, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu" Jaehyun Sunbae mulai memasang wajah seriusnya dan itu membuat jantungku sedikit berdegup

"iya katakan saja" aku tetap memasang senyuman terbaikku untukknya

"masuklah" dia berbicara dengan orang yang da di luar aula

"perkenalkan dia adalah Lee Taeyong" Jehyun Sunbae memperkenalkan orang yang baru saja masuk. Dia adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang aku akui juga sangat manis dan dia berjalan dengan sedikit malu- malu

"dan dia adalah kekasihku"Jaehyun Sunbae berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit menyesal, dan aku hanya memandang bingung dengan keadaan yanga ada di hadapanku

"aku tak ingin kau salah paham dengan keadaan ini, aku tau aku salah saat dikelas, dan mungkin membuatmu salah paham" Jaehyun sunbae berbicara dengan penyesalan yang dalam

"tak apa, aku paham" aku berusaha tersenyum dengan manis, meski hatiku terasa sakit

"kau tak marahkan padaku?" Tanya Jaehyun Sunbae lagi padaku

"tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku marah padamu" lagi aku berbohong, mungkin memang tak marah padanya, namun hatiku sedikit sakit, setelah terbang dengan jauh pada akhirnya dijatuhkan dalam beberapa detik

"sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya padamu dikelas tadi, tapi aku taik ingin hubunganku dengan Taeyong diketahui banyak orang, aku tak ingin Taeyong terganggu dengan orang yang mungkin menjadi penggemarku" Jaehyun Sunbae menang selalu narsis,

"kau selalu narsis Sunbae" aku berbicara dengan senyuman canggung, aku berusaha tersenyum sealami mungkin, namun yang muncul hanya senyuman seadanya, mungkin Jaehyun Sunbae tak menyadarinya, namun Taeyong Sunbae mungkin manyadarinya, karena dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan khawatirnya

"kau bisaka menjaga rahasia inikan?" Tanya Jaehyun Sunbae bertanya padaku

"tentu saja, rahasia ini akan aman ditanganku" aku membuat gerakan seperti mengunci mulutku dan aku lemparkan kunci yang ada ditanganku tentu dengan senyuman yang kini mungkin sudah terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya

"maaf sekali lagi ya" jaehyun Sunbae kembali mengatakan maafnya

"iya, aku memaafkanmu "aku menjawab lagi

"dan aku pergi dulu" Jaehyun berpamitan, dan berjalan sambil menggandengan tangan Taeyong sunbae

"apakah dia kan baik- baik saja? Sepertinya kau terlalu kasar memperlakukan, sudah ku bilang jika kau bercanda jangan berlebihan,kau lihat ekspresinya, dia sepertinya sangat kecewa dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan" Taeyong Sunbae yang sedari tadi tak berbicara, berbicara dengan Jaehyun Sunbae dengan pelan dan cenderung berbisik, namun tetap terdengar olehku

"tenang saja, dia akan baik- baik saja, dia kan pria, dia akan baik- baik saja" Jaehyun Sunbae menjawab dengan nada yang cuek "dan yang penting hubungan kita tetap aman, dan kau tetap baik- baik saja tanpa gangguan dari mereka yang mungkin akan menganggumu" Jaehyun Sunbae kemudian berjalan sambil mengandengan tangan Taeyong Sunbae yang sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat keadaanku, dan hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua beradegan begitu mesra

Sudahku bilang jangan percayai siapapun, kau akan sakit lagi, kau akan terluka lagi, kau akan sendiri lagi, tak ada lagi yang peduli padamu, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimmu sendiri. Mereka akan tersenyum dan tertawa, namun hanya kau yang bersedih dan menangis. Suara itu mulai keluar lagi, aku menahan nya lagi, setidaknya jangan di sekolah. Dan aku mulai berjalan dengan cepat menuju parkiran dimana pengawalku seudah menjemputku.

.

.

.

Saat tiba dirumah aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku, dan tak memperdulikan Bibi Choi yang panik melihatku berlari

"Tuan, ada apa?" Bibi Choi berteriak panik sambik berusaha mengejarku

aku tak memperdulikanya dan terus berlari menuju kamarku

"apa kau ada masalah, tenanglah semuanya akan baik- baik saja" Bibi Choi terus berlari mengejarku

Terlambat aku masuk ke kamarku dan mengunci kamarku, mendorong nakas yang ada di samping pintu untuk mengganjalnya supaya tak ada satupun orang yang bisa masuk kedalam

"Tuan, ada apa? Ceritakan semuanya, jangan seperti ini" Bibi Choi mengetuk pintuku dan berusaha membujukku agar aku mau keluar dari kamarku

Percuma, semuanya tak akan berhasil, aku sudah masuk dan tak bisa keluar. Terkadang aku berpikir untuk keluar, namun pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk diam. Hanya dia ditempat dan tak berani untuk mengambil sekedar sebuah langkah untuk kembali ataupun untuk maju. Jika kalian Tanya kenapa, pada akhirnya aku selalu menjawab, bahwa aku kehilangan kepercayaanku terhadap orang lain, dan juga pada dunia.

Ya, Aku berhenti mempercayai orang lain, setidaknya itu alasanku, aku benci di kecewakan di bohongi dan juga ditinggalkan. Ya ditinggalkan, aku selalu ditinggalkan sendiri. Aku lelah menjadi seperti ini. Semua yang ada di dekatku selalu meninggalkanku, semua orang yang tinggal bersamaku meninggalkanku, mereka yang merupakan duniaku, matahariku segalanya bagiku pergi meninggalkanku.

Pertama kedua orang tuaku, mereka tak pernah sedikitpun peduli padaku, mereka haya membuatku dan melahirkanku dan tak pernah membesarkanku, seolah kewajiban mereka berhenti saat aku lahir, sekalipun mereka tak pernah peduli dengan apa yang aku lakukan, mereka hanya asik dengan dunia mereka tanpa memperdulikan duniaku yang hancur untuk pertama kalinya di usia yang sangat muda. Saat aku belum mengerti sepenuhnya dengan dunia ini, saat aku sepenuhnya kuat untuk menanggung beban di bahu kecilku, mereka dengan mudah mengahancurkan semua harapanku, semua mimpi- mimpi indahku yang belum sepenuhnya menjadi sempurna.

Namun saat aku jatuh untuk pertama masih ada Hyungku, kakakku yang paling berharga untukku. Dia menggantikan sosok kedua orang tuaku, melindungi dan juga menyayangiku dengan tulus. Namun bukankah sosok kedua orang tua tak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun. Namun aku harus bahagia untuk Hyungku, dia berjuang untuk membuatku bahagia, namun waktu itu aku hanya anak kecil yang tak sadar dengan adanya lubang yang perlahan- lahan menganga dalam hatiku. Aku hanya sering diam dan melamun di rumah hingga suatu hari tetangga baru pindah ke sebelah rumahku, dia satu- satunya orang yang mau tersenyum padaku saat aku sedang melamun di jendela kamarku yang kebetulan berhadapan dengannya. Dia yang mengajakku bermain meski aku menolaknya di awal. Semakin hari, kami menjadi dekat satu sama lain tak terpisahkan bagai surat dan perangko.

Sekali lagi dia orang itu meninggalkaku, duniaku yang kedunia menghilang, hanya dia satu- satunya teman yang aku miliki, namun dia pergi begitu saja. Dia pulang ke Jepang dengan tiba- tiba dan juga tak memberitahuku sedikitpun saat aku pulang sekolah rumahnya sudah kosong, tanpa sebuah surat ataupun kata dia pergi begitu saja. Bukankah aku tadi bilang jika kami seperti surat dan perangko yang tak terpisah. Dan kepergiannya meninggalkan bekas seperti perangko yang terlepas dari suratnya. Hatiku sakit, kehilangan hal yang ku anggap paling berharga bagiku, setidaknya dia menemaniku saat Hyungku tak ada dirumah, karena dia juga perlu sekolah, dia juga yang menggantikan sosok orang tuaku yang hilang dari hidupku.

Setelah itu kau kembali menjadi anak yang pendiam dan murung, Hyungku yang melihatku seperti itu menjadi khawatir dan mulai meluangkan waktunya untukku, untuk menemaniku. Dia memberikan banyak janji yang bodohnya aku percayai, aku kembali bergantung sepenuhnya padanya. Menggatungkan semua yang bisa aku gantukan padanya. Dan karena aku masih berumur sepuluh tahun pada wakt itu aku tak sadar beban yang juga ditanggung oleh Hyungku. Dia pewaris utama, tekanan yang ia dapat dari kedua orang tuaku bukan main besarnya, dia dituntut untuk sempurna dalam segala hal, dan juga tanpa sadar aku juga memberikan beban tambahan padanya yang baru berusia tiga belas tahun saat itu

Bertahun hidup menahan kepedihannya sendiri, akhirnya dia menyerah pada akhir dimana umurku tiga belas tahun, dia memutuskan mengakhiri kehidupannya, meninggalkanku sendiri, benar- benar sendiri tanpa siapapun. Dan dunia yang ku percayakan padanya selama bertahun- tahun runtuh begitu saja meninggalkan aku yang sangat rapuh untuk berjuang sendirian, mungkin pada awalnya aku menyalahkannya sepenuhnya atas apa yang terjadi padaku, atas kelemahannya untuk menaggung hidupnya, namun pada akhirnya aku sadar, beban seperti apa yang ada padanya, bagaimana kesedihan yang ia tanggung sebagai seorang anak yang juga kehilangan sosok kedua orang tuanya. Namun aku beruntung karena punya Hyung yang sangat peduli padaku, namun dia tak punya Hyung sepertiku dia tak bisa menangis dan mengeluh pada siapapun, aku lebih beruntung dari padanya.

Dia harus bersekolah yang sudah ditentukan kedua orang tuaku, dengan standar yang tinggi dan harus menjadi juara kelas, dengan nilai yang sempurna, dia melakukannya dengan baik semenjak sekolah dasar hingga saat terakhirnya sedikitpun nilainya tak pernah turun, nilainya selalu sempurna, namun di balik kesempurnaan nilainya banyak yang tidak tahu termasuk aku bagaimana dia berjuang, meski dia lelah dia tetap belajar dengan giat hingga tak ada celah untuk orang lain mengejarnya, sedangkan aku, memang aku di sekolahkan ditempat yang di pilih kedua orang tuaku, namun tak ada tuntutan untukku menjadi sesempurna kakakku, karena mungkin nanti aku hanya akan menjadi wakil dari Hyungku. Sekali lagi bebannya lebih berat dari pada bebanku

Semakin lama bebannya semakin berat dengan beban dariku juga dan segala tingkah manjaku, segala keinginanku yang harus ia wujudkan, dia tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh dan juga menolak permintaanku, aku sadar saat dia pergi, saat dia sudah tak bisa ada disampingku lagi, dia meninggalkaku sama seperti tetanggaku yang tanpa sepatah katapun, butuh beberapa bulan sampai aku berani masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang dulunya menjadi tempat yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku, namun setelah kepergiannya hanya untuk memengan kenop pintunya pun aku tak mampu, kerena kemarahan kesedihan dan kepercayaanku yang sudah di khianati olehnya, dan aku untuk pertama kalinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menemukan catatannya.

Dan mulai dari itu aku mngerti segala beban yang ia tanggung, dan berbalik menyalahkan diriku sendiri, aku mulai berhenti makan, mulai membenci diriku sendiri, mulai memandang terbalik diriku, pandanganku sepenuhnya berubah pada diriku dan suatu hari saat usiaku belum genap lima belas tahun, aku mulai kebiasaan burukku kebiasaan buruk yang dulunya tak pernah ku lakukan, aku mulai menyakiti diriku sendiri, aku melakukannya aku menyayat diriku sendiri tanpa siapaun yang tahu, dan pada saat genap berusia lima belas aku mencoba apa yang dilakukan Hyungku, aku coba mengantung diriku, namun digagalkan oleh Bibi park yang kebetulan berjalan didepan kamarku, aku bukan sekali mencoba mambunuh diriku, aku melakukan segalanya aku menyayat nadiku, meminum rancun serangga yang ada di kamar mandi, namun Bibi park selalu menggagalkan usahaku hingga pada akhirnya aku menyerah untuk melakukannya.

Dan aku pikir setelah kehilangan Hyungku dan juga melihat beberapa kali aku masuk rumah sakit, kedua orang tuaku akan berubah meemperhatikanku, atau setidaknya peduli padaku, namun pada akhirnya mereka mereka tetap sama hanya peduli dengan perusahaan mereka

Dan terakhir Bibi Park, sejak kecil aku sudah bersama dengannya, aku sama bergantung dengannya, namun pada saat aku sadar bagaimana rasanya kehilangan Hyungku, aku perlahan- lahan menjauhinya memberikan jarak yang cukup dengannya, mulai melakukan segalanya sendiri, hingga dia terkadang bertanyaa apa yang terjadi padaku, meski aku menjauhinya namun dia masih selalu berada di dekatku peduli padaku lebih dari kedua orang tuaku, memberikanku semangat saat aku mulai jatuh lagi, menyelamatkanku saat sudah terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhku ataupun terlalu banyak obat yang aku makan. Dia hanya satu- satunya orang yang aku miliki saat ini, setelah semuanya meninggalkanku, namun bukankah pada akhirnya nanti Bibi Park juga akan meninggalkanku, jadi bukankah lebih baik aku meninggalnya sebelum dia meninggalkaku?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat aku menyerah, akhirnya aku membuka pintu kamarku, Bibi Park berdiri disana dengan cemas, nampaknya dia tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari sana, karena semenjak aku pulang sekolah kemarin dia tak berhenti membujukku untuk keluar, namun dia mengerti aku tak mau keluar, dia hanya membujukku tak memaksaku

"Tuan apakah kau baik- baik saja?" Bibi Park dengan segera menghambur mendekatiku dengan wajah yang sangat panik

Aku tak menjawab hanya berjalan menuju tangga, entah apa yang aku tuju

"Tuan, tangan Tuan berdarah, ayo kita harus kerumah sakit" ajak Bibi Park padaku

Aku tetap terus berjalan

"dan Tuan, setidaknya biarkan Biibi menjahit itu" Bibi Park menujuk lengan kiriku yang nampak sobek

"Tuan kau sangat pucat, makanlah dan minum obatmu, kau tak usah sekolah ya sekarang" bujuk Bibi Park yang tak henti mengekor di belakangku

Sejujurnya aku ingin menjawab semua pertanyaannya, namun aku tak ingin menyakitinya dengan kalimat- kalimat kasar yang keluar dari mulutku, jadi aku hanya diam

Saat selangkah menuju meja makan, pandanganku menjad iberkunang- kunang, badanku yang memang sudah lemas, menjadi kehilangan tenaga, dan kemudian hanya gelap yang menyapaku.

.

.

.

Aku tau aku dimana, bau yang sama setiap aku pingsan, aku tau aku diumah sakit, namun saat aku membuka bukan sebuah ketenangan, suara berisik yang menyapa telingaku

"sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jika ini terjadi cukup panggil dokter ke rumah, kau tak perlu membawanya kerumah sakit" itu ibuku, atau mungkin perempuan yang hanya mengandung dan melahirkanku

Bibi Park tak menjawab hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya

"kau tau, jika ada orang yang tau, harus bagaimana lagi aku menutupinya, kasus Hyungnya pun belum semua orang yakin, kini adiknya pun akan membuat kecurigaan, bagaimana dengan harga saham perusahaan kami" cukup, aku tak ingin mendengarnya

"maaf Nyonya, aku lupa, aku terlalu panik saat Tuan pingsan jadi aku mebawanya kemari" Bibi Park mejawab takut- takut pertanyaan Wanita itu

"kau berani menjawab pertanyaanku, cukup aku bersabar dengan kelakuanmu, kau selalu membahayakan perusahaan dengan kecerobohanmu. Kau tau sudah berapa tahun aku mempekerjakanmu?" Wanita itu dengna penuh emos memarahi Bibi Park- Bibi Parkku

"maaf Nyonya, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi" Bibi Park dengan masih tertunduk mengucapkan permintaan maafnya

"aku sudah muak mendengar permintaan maafmu, dan juga aku sudah muak mendengar penyesalanmu, dan kesabaranku sudah habis sekarang, jadi behentilah sekarang dan kemasi barang- barangmu" Wanita itu beraninya memecat Bibi Park, tak akan ku biarkan

"dia lebih baik dari pada kau" itu suaraku, aku beranikan diri untuk berbicara

"kau sudah sadar nak, ayo kita pulang" lagi, dia memang tak pernah peduli padaku

"berhenti, jangan dekati aku" aku berteriak melihat wanita itu mendekat padaku

"apa maksudmu, aku ini ibumu, jadi tenanglah " jawabnya dengan wajah yang sedih

"aku tak punya ibu, setidaknya begitu sejak aku kecil, hanya ada Bibi park dan juga Hyungku, tapi kau mengambil Hyungku" aku berteriak dengan marah padanya

"aku mengambil Hyungmu, apa maksudmu?" wanita itu bertanya dengan wajah yang bingung

"berhenti berpura- pura, kau mengambil duniaku, kau mengambil semuanya dariku, berhenti sampai disini, jangan ambil Bibi Park, dia adalah segala bagiku" kini aku menangis dengan histeris membuat wanita itu bingung, namun Bibi Park memberanikan dirinya untuk maju mendekatiku

"jangan ambil dia dariku, setelah kehilangan segalanya aku hanya punya dia, jangan ambil dia dariku, maka jika kau ambil dia dariku aku sendiri tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku" aku menangis dengan Bibi Park yang memelukku

"mungkin kau akan kehingan pewaris satu- satunya perusahaanmu" kataku lagi

"sudah jangan menangis bibi ada untukmu" Bibi Park dengan sabar menenangkanku

"tapi aku ini ibumu" dia Nampak sedih, namun aku tau dia tidak benar- benar sedih

"kau bilang kau ibuku, apakah kau tau apa yang selama ini aku alami, apa yang menjadi alasanku dan juga Hyung melakukan ini, apakah ada ibu yang sebegitu tidak pedulinya terhadap anaknya, apakah kau pernah peduli dengan perasaan kami, apakah kau pernah peduli?!" aku berteriak lagi pada wanita itu, dan mulai memberontak namun Bibi Park menahanku dengan semua tenaganya

Kini wanita itu tak menjawab, hanya diam dengan air mata yang keluar dari matanya, namun aku tau itu hanya air mata kepalsuan

"tenang Tuan, kau harus tenang, bibi ada disini, bibi akan melakukan segalanya untuk Tuan, jadi Tuan tenang ya?" BiBi Park menenangkanku lagi

"pergi kau, jika kau ingin melihat pewarismu ini hidup,pergi dari sini" usirku pada wanita itu, terus- menerus melihatnya membuatku semakin marah

"kau berani mengusir ibumu ini nak?" tanyanya dengan sedih

"kau bukan ibuku, ibuku sudah lama mati" aku berteriak lagi padanya, emosiku sangat tersulut jika wanita itu sudah memanggil dirinya dengan kata ibu

"pergi kau dari sini, atau kalau tidak" aku mengambil pisau buah yang ada dinakas samping tempat tidurku

"Nyonya sebaiknya Nyonya pergi dulu, biar kau yang menenangkan Tuan muda" bujuk Bibi Park pada wanita itu

Dan pada akhirnya wanita itu pergi dengan wajah yang sedih dan dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya

"Tuan, jangan begitu pada ibu Tuan, dia juga merasa sedih melihat Tuan seperti ini" Bibi Park mengatakannya dengan nada kesedihan

"kalau dia sedih melihatku seperti ini, seharusnya dia datang, datang sebelum semua ini menjadi seperti ini, seharusnya dia datang pada kami, saat kami masih menjadi anak yang manis, bukan saat kami sudah menjadi aku" aku mengatakannya dengan wajah yang datar dan pandangan yang lurus menatap jauh kedepan "seharus sebelum aku dan Hyungku menjadi seperti ini dia ada untukku, itu baru bisa dibilang dia sedih melihatku seperti ini, bahkan saat aku terbaring seperti ini, yang ada dipikirannya hanya perusahannya bukan aku anaknya, seperti itukah yang kau katakan sedih dan juga peduli?" aku menatap sedih pada Bibi Park "aku lebih baik hidup dengan sederhana dengan kasih sayang yang penuh dari kedua orang tuaku, bukan hidup mewah dengan kesepian seperti ini, aku lebih baik makan dengan sederhana, namun dengan kedua orangtuaku ada saat aku makan dan juga itu hasil masakan ibuku, dari pada aku harus makan sendiri dengan lauk yang mewah" setetes air mataku lolos

"apakah keinginanku terlalu berlebihan?" kini Bibi Park kembali memelukku

"keinginan Tuan memang sederhana, namun itu adalah salah satu yang mungkin sulit terwujud, jika kedua orang tua Tuan tak bisa, maka Bibi akan coba mengantikannya, apakah Tuan mau?" Tanya Bibi Park sambil terus memeluk dan juga menenangkanku

"aku terlalu tak percaya pada siapapun, aku takut suatu hari kau juga meningalkanku seperi kedua orang tuaku, Yuta Hyung, dan juga Gongmyung Hyung" kataku dengan sedih

"mungkin Bibi tak bisa berjanji untuk tak meninggalkanmu, namun sebisa mungkin Bibi akan bertahan bersama Tuan, karena Bibi sudah menganggap Tuan seperti anak Bibi sendiri, dan Bibi yakin suatu hari nanti Tuan akan menemukan orang yang akan menyanyangi, memperhatikan Tuan dengan baik, Tuan akan bahagia dengannya" Bibi Park melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menatapku

"aku tak yakin dengan kalimat Bibi yang terakhir, aku juga tak memiliki keyakinan untuk menikah dengan siapapun, lagipula dengan siapa aku menikah, sudah ada dalam kepala perempuan itu" kataku dengan datar

"tak apa, sekarang Tuan hanya harus hidup dengan baik, minum obat dengan baik, tak apa jika Tuan tak sepenuhnya percaya pada Bibi, namun Tuan harus berusaha untuk sembuh dan jangan sampai masuk rumah sakit lagi, ya?" Tanya Bibi Park sambil mencubit kecil hidungku

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban, aku tak berani sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Bibi Park tanyakan,karena ku mungkin tak akan menepatinya

.

.

.

Aku absen dari sekolah selama seminggu dan saat aku masuk semua temanku mengkhawatirkaku, namun ada yang berbeda, karena tak ada Ten yang menjadi orang petama menyapaku saat aku masuk kelas

"kemana Ten?" tanyaku pada teman yang duduk di belakangku

"apa dia tak memberi tahumu?" tanyanya padaku

"tentang apa?" tanyaku kebingungan lagi

"dia harus pindah kembali ke Thailand karena Ayahnya dipindahkan secara tiba- tiba ke Thailand" dia mengatakannya dengan wajah yang datar

"baiklah terima kasih" aku tersenyum menjawab kata- katanya

Lagi, bukankah sudah aku katakan jangan percaya pada siapapun, kenapa harus terlalu dekat dengan Ten, walau hanya seminggu, namun aku akui aku rindu dengan tingkah konyolnya dan juga dengan terikan hebohnya, aku merindukan semuanya, namun tak apa setidaknya aku tak menggantungkan segalanya pada Ten hingga hatiku tak hancur sepenuhnya, hanya ada sedikit rasa sakit dan juga sedikit kekosongan

.

.

.

Hidup di sekolah yang sama dengan orang yang ku benci memang sesuatu yang sulit, namun aku berusaha hidup senormal mungkin dengan teman- temanku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, namun juga tak terlalu jauh dengan mereka, dan yang semua tahu tentangku dan Jaehyun, aku menolaknya karena aku tak diijinkan untuk pacaran, dan setiap aku berpapasannya dengannya, aku hanya berpura- pura untuk tidak memandangnya,namun jika mataku tak sengaja menatapnya maka aku akan tersenyum sopan padanya, ya hanya sebuah formalitas.

Dia mungkin juga merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tingkahku padanya, namun aku tak tau harus bagaimana saat aku bertemu dengannya, setidaknya tindakanku adalah sebuah kesopanan yang memang sudah seharusnya, namun terkadang hatiku merasa sakit mengingat dia adalah alasanku untuk masuk rumah sakit untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya saat aku pada tingkat ketiga, aku setidaknya dapat bernafas lebih lega karena Jung Jaehyun yang mengingatkanku tentang bagaimana aku menyakiti diriku dan masuk rumah sakit untuk kesekian kalianya, akhirnya tinggal kenangan, setidaknya aku tak perlu tersenyum lagi dengan orang yang mengingatkanku tentang lukaku yang mungkin tak pernah dia ketahui.

.

.

.

Dan pada tahun selanjutnya aku juga lulus dengan nilai yang sangat baik, aku bukan ingin membuat kedua orang tuaku bangga, namun aku hanya ingin melakukannya untuk Bibi Pak, orang yang sampai saat ini tetap berada disampingku, meski aku selalu memeperlakuaknnya dengan dingin.

Dan seperti yang sudah aku duga, orang yang orang lain sebut sebagai orang tuaku memasukanku dengan seenaknya ke kampus yang mereka inginkan, meski masih di dalam korea, setidaknya orang- orang itu tak mengirimku keluar negeri dan aku masih bisa hidup bersama Bibi Park

.

.

.

Dan saat aku memasuki semester ketigaku tiba- tiba ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikah. Aku juga tak peduli dengan itu. Ini hanya pernikahan bisnis dan terlebih dari semua itu aku tak pernah peduli lagi dengan bagaimana hidupku .

Ini adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan calon pasanganku. Aku langsung datang dengan setelan yang rapi, Bibi park bilang bahwa aku harus terkesan manis di depannya. Sangat mudah menemukannya direstoran ini, karena pada lantai dua hanya ada satu meja yang terisi oleh orang, dan pasti itu adalah calon suamiku, sangat lucu jika mengatakan bahwa aku akan memiliki calon suami

Dia membelakangiku jadi aku tak bisa melihat bagaimana wajahnya. Yang aku tau mungkin dia lebih dari tinggi dariku dengan rambut hitam yang tersisir rapi dan menurut yang aku dengar dia berasal dari keluarga Jung, danak ada yang memberitahu apa nama belakangnya

Aku berjalan mendekat dan dia juga mungkin menyadari kedatanganku dan menoleh ke arahku

"sunbae? kataku kaget, keluarga Jung artinya itu Jung Jaehyun

"Doyoung?" dan sebuah keajaiban dia masih megingatku

"jadi aku akan menikah denganmu?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah yang datar

"mungkin" kataku dengan wajah datar, ini sesuatu yang tak pernah aku bayangkan sama sekali, aku sudah berusaha hidup senormal mungkin melupakan orang yang ada dihadapanku saat ini, namun dengan tiba- tiba aku akan menikah dengannya

"ku pikir kau masih bersama dengan Taeyong Sunbae'" tanyaku dengan penasaran karena ku pikir mereka adalah pasangan yang tak terpisahkan

"ya, aku masih bersamanya, sampai orang tuaku bilang bahwa aku harus menikahimu" tunggu ini bukan Jung Jaehyun yang aku kenal. Orang dihadapannya ini berbicara dengan dingin juga menatapnya dengan tajam

"dan dengan terpaksa aku harus meninggalkannya untuk hidup denganmu" dia berbicara lagi dengan nada yang tajam

"kenapa kau menerima pernikahan ini jika memang kau tak mau?" aku mantapnya dengan takut- takut

"kenapa? Kau piker kenapa aku menerimanya? karena demi bisnis orang tuaku,kau tau jika aku menikah denganmu maka bisnis orang tuaku akan stabil karena bantuan dari perusahaan orang tuamu" dia kembali berbicara sambil meminum air dalam gelasnya

"dan kau meninggalkan Taeyong Sunbae?" tanyaku lagi

"tentu saja, aku terpaksa meninggalkanny, bukan aku terpaksa dipisahkan dengannya karena kau" katanya dengan emosi

"karena aku? Kenapa" aku masih bertanya dengan bingung

"karena kau ada, jadi aku menikahimu, dan meninggalkan kekasih yang aku sangat cintai hanya karena dia tak punya kekayaan yang sama sepertimu, karena dia berasal dari keluarga sederhana tak bisa mendukung bisnis keluargaku" katanya dengan mata yang berapi- api

"jika kau tak mau kau bisa menolak perjodohan ini" aku masih mencoba bersabar dengan semua perkataanya

"menolaknya? Kau pikir aku bodoh, aku bisa memiliki perusahan ayahku dan juga perusahan keluargamu jika aku menikah denganmu, ini adalah sebuah jackpot, kau pikir aku akan membuang kesempatan sebagus ini" dia tersenyum dengan licik

"terserah kau saja" pertahananku hancur, jika dia mengajak bermain seperti ini, maka aku juga akan memainkan permainan yang sama dengannya "bilang saja bahwa pertemuan kita berjalan dengan lancar, dan kita hanya perlu menentukan tanggalnya" aku berjalan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri

Mungkin ini salah satu yang tak pernah dibayangkan Jung Jaehyun, karena aku memperlakukannya dengan dingin dan juga cenderung kasar. aku hanya mengikuti apa yang dimainkannya, jika dia ingin bermain dengan cara yang kasar dan licik maka akau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, masa bodoh dengan tatakrama yang aku junjung tinggi selama ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini tiba juga, akhirnya aku dan juga Sunbaeku menikah, dengan senyuman palsuku, aku berusaha bersikap sebaik mungkin pada semua tamu yang datang, tak ada yang aku kenal semua hanya teman kerja orang tuaku dan juga orang tua Jaehyun

.

.

.

bukankah sudah ku katakan betapa sempurnanya hidup yng aku miliki, ya setiaknya itu yang orang lain ketahui, aku tak akn pernah membiarkan orang lain tau apa yang terjadi seungguhnya, biarkan orang lain melihat, mendengar dan juga berbicara tentang kesempurnaan yang berbalut seribu kepalsuan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

ini apa?, semangatku langsung mebara? pas udh liat teasernya NCT 127 dan ada Doyoungnya, semoga mioment JaeDo banyak lagi ya setelah mereka comeback

semuanya ini full Doyoung POV ya,

sebenernya yang kemarin itu belum end, karena setelah Doyoung, akn ada Jaehyun POV jadi ditunggu ya lanjutannya. dan ini itu terinspirasi dari meme yang ekspektasi sama realita gitu, dan lahirlah? ff seperti ini, semoga kalian semua suka

dan mungkin moment JaeDo gak banyak, tapi kayaknya chap depan bakal sedikit banyak deh, tapi aku belum tentuin ini bakal sad atau happy ending


End file.
